


And then there was One (slash version)

by delorita



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Extended Scene, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, No Romance, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely LOVED Aidan as Philip Lombard!!!! I think he is superyummy even with his completely different look *licks lips* And at the second viewing the tuxedo scene made me think of John Mitchell, so this story idea took shape in my head. </p><p>It is a stand alone story but it also could be the Prologue to Somewhere I belong. A much bigger story JC Oakenshield and I write about Mitchell and a modern version of Thorin Oakenshield.</p><p>    Thank you to my beloved JC Oakenshield for the betareading and cheering :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	And then there was One (slash version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707135) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



> I absolutely LOVED Aidan as Philip Lombard!!!! I think he is superyummy even with his completely different look *licks lips* And at the second viewing the tuxedo scene made me think of John Mitchell, so this story idea took shape in my head. 
> 
> It is a stand alone story but it also could be the Prologue to Somewhere I belong. A much bigger story JC Oakenshield and I write about Mitchell and a modern version of Thorin Oakenshield.
> 
> Thank you to my beloved JC Oakenshield for the betareading and cheering :D

Mitchell groans as he feels the tide slowly rise around him.

 _Stupid, so utterly stupid._ He thinks as he gets to all fours, not able to stand after the amount of blood he’s lost. _Why in hell did I trust Vera? Turning my back on her with the gun tugged into my belt. What beginner’s mistake was that? Women!_

He proceeds towards the rocky part of the shore inch by inch, hoping he’ll make it to the house without passing out again. He hates this feeling of being on the verge of starving. 

_She’ll be a nice dinner … or is it lunch?_ He’s lost orientation of time completely. It’s not dark though. 

After her shooting him he has no second thoughts anymore to feed on her. To kill her. She deserves to be dead. She must have been the one who created this whole charade. She killed him. She must have killed that boy too. She killed all of them. He has no idea how she managed that yet but he’ll find out. He’s got all the time in the world. 

He liked this game. He liked to be Philip Lombard again. The gun for hire. He’d murdered twenty one men … and more … of course more. He’s been a vampire for twenty two years now and enjoys it. Herrick has done a pretty good job in teaching him to love the killing. To play games with his pray. To move about in the world of the living without drawing suspicion to himself. 

So when he got the letter to be on an island as some kind of house guard, he welcomed the challenge. He liked the strangeness of the situation immediately and pretty Vera was a wonderful toy. Marsden would have been too if they wouldn’t have killed him so early on … well if _she_ wouldn’t have killed him that early. 

Mitchell grabs for a seagull, sinks his fangs into it and sucks it dry to get up the first part of the steep slope. He spits out the feathers in disgust. 

As he makes his way up the rest of the path he thinks back how he’d had them all in a twist about his gun. He chuckles softly, grabbing for another bird. If they’d known he could have been the killer all along…

Near the house he gets to his feet and tries to walk, imagining the sweet taste of Vera’s blood he’d felt pulsing beneath her skin last night. If not for his need to get to the bottom of the puzzle, he’d have had her for dinner already. He licks his lips, still tasting her sweet fragrance on them faintly.

The door isn’t properly closed as he reaches for it weakly. _Twenty men would be the right amount of blood right now again._ Mitchell thinks to himself as he hears a bump upstairs when he enters the hallway. He hides swiftly when he hears someone come downstairs, realising immediately that they are a man’s heavy footsteps. He risks a glance from his hiding place and his eyes grow wide.

_Judge Wargrave! What the fuck?!_

Mitchell frowns. With all the others around he must have failed to still feel his heartbeat when the motherfucker made them think he was shot. 

A little shocked and puzzled he leaves him be for the moment and heads silently upstairs. His libido had kicked in and he hoped to have a nice fuck with his lunch but his instinct tells him it might be too late for that.

“Goddamn shit,” he curses under his breath when he sees Vera bucking and gurgling, hanging from the ceiling. He swiftly cuts her down. _I hate dead blood! Fuck!_

“Ph...phi…” He hears her stutter, holding her in his arms for a moment, feeling some live flood back into her again as soon as she can draw breath, her eyes huge in their sockets. He lowers her to the floor and shakes his head, letting his fangs drop.

Her eyes grow even wider, the feeble attempt of pushing him away caught by his hands. “Mitchell, you bitch,” he growls and licks his lips, marvelling in the utter fear that increases now again, coursing through her slender body, making her almost lifeless blood smell a bit more alluring. 

“You thought you’d killed me? Hm?” He stares at her with his coal black eyes, feeling her shiver and shake uncontrollably. “You can’t kill me,” he hisses, enjoying her panic, laughing at the attempt of her shaking her head. “But I am going to kill you now for sure, murderer,” he says coldly and he sinks his fangs into the soft flesh that’s hiding the very slowly pulsing vein in her neck.

As soon as that life force hits his tongue, he starts to drink greedily, tasting the near death experience she has just had. _Tastes a little foul._ He gulps the blood down anyway, needing badly it to sustain his own body. 

She doesn’t struggle at all, just whimpers a few times, her hands cramped into his shirt. _It would have been so much nicer while having sex though,_ Mitchell regrets but doesn’t feel the need to put his dick into a corpse. Instead he lets go and marvels in the blood rush that death brings, drinking and drinking, sucking the life out of her until no drop is left.

A shot rings through the empty house and gets him out of his trance immediately. 

_Stupid Wargrave._

Mitchell leaves the dead body of Vera be and runs down the stairs, still feeling the need for more blood. 

He finds the judge in the dining room. The old moron shot himself through the throat. 

_Fuck, that is no fun to drink from._ He draws his hand across his mouth in disgust, knowing how terrible blood like this tastes all stained from the sudden death.

_How the fuck did he do that the first time around anyway and wasn’t dead?_

Mitchell frowns, suddenly not interested in the game anymore. If he doesn’t find a way off this island, he might have to feed from dead bodies for a few weeks. His gut is revolting thoroughly at the thought. 

And even less appealing is swimming through the cold sea. He would not drown or freeze but it would still be a bit of a hassle.

_What am I gonna do?_

As he takes back his revolver he suddenly feels another presence coming closer to the house. He almost wants to aim the gun at the door but then laughs at himself. _Ridiculous. But I did rather well as Philip amongst all those human beings._ He grins as he peers through the lace curtains. 

But there is no one out there.

“Looking for someone, fledgling vampire?” a mocking voice says close to his ear. 

“I’m no fledgling…” he whirls around and does poke the gun against a broad chest. Both a little shocked…. _damn, I’m not shocked, I’m a vampire for Fuck’s sake!_ and relieved, since that means an easy way off the island. 

“Twenty years is a fledgling to me,” the familiar voice chuckles, teasing him.

“Ivan!” he groans, as he recognises the lopsided grin. “How in hell did you get in?” he takes the gun down and tugs it into his belt again, “And what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Ivan says calmly, completely ignoring the first part of the question.

“Looking for me?” Mitchell shakes his head in disbelieve. “Why would you be looking for me?”

“Because I’m bored and I like to play with hot fledgling vamp…”

Mitchell has him turned around and pressed against the wall in the blink of an eye, hissing into his ear, “I am not a toy to play with.” 

“Hey, hey!” Ivan laughs, loving the assault. “But you’re pretty pleased I’m here anyway,” the much older vampire grabs Mitchell’s ass and pulls him close, “Someone feeling very unsatisfied here, even though having just drunk that poor woman dry…” he wriggles his own backside a little against Mitchell’s front, feeling his still present erection. “You need more blood, young man,” Ivan turns and has Mitchell by the balls, squeezing. 

“What the hell!” Mitchell mirrors the action with Ivan. “I’m not drinking from that old bastard of a judge,” he squeezes too, “he smells disgusting.”

“I wasn’t suggesting that,” Ivan grins even more and changes, eyes going pitch dark, fangs revealed. “You’ve survived a week without feeding even though you were surrounded by dead bodies. I’m impressed.”

“I wanted to play that game. It was fun,” Mitchell says under his breath, all too aware that they were still holding each others’ private parts. He changes too, smelling the other’s lust, his own building again. 

They stare at each other for a moment. 

Mitchell only met Ivan about three times so far, not really knowing what the older vampire wanted of him. He was always talking in riddles, claiming that he was one of the old ones but never really explaining what that means. 

“Want to taste ancient blood, little one?” Ivan teases, letting his hand travel up Mitchell’s rigid cock, still hidden in water soaked trousers. 

Mitchell presses his palm against Ivan’s stones painfully, “Don’t call me that!” his rage starts to boil at the words that indicate he’s still a child. The offer and the hand on his aching cock make him lick his lips though. 

As Ivan inclines his head just so to reveal his vein, Mitchell feels the pull of the blood, even though it’s not human but it’s blood nevertheless. His whole body starts to throb with his never satisfied thirst for blood and his focus zooms in at that inviting spot. 

“Try it … “ 

In the blink of an eye he has the taller vampire against the wall again with his front, both their trousers and underwear down - the gun clattering loudly to the floor - and his cock pressed up against a cool pucker. That invitation is still ringing in his ear as he sinks his fangs into that throbbing vein and his raging hard on into that gripping channel with one fast, deep stroke. 

“Shit!” Ivan yells, not used to that kind of treatment. He doesn’t fight back though. He hasn’t been taken like this by someone in a very long time and is very impressed by the younger vampire’s strength. He fists his own cock vigorously, enormously turned on.

 _Tastes different. Good._ Mitchell sucks rhythmically as he pounds his need into Ivan, grabbing his hips to steady them. He feels the ancient blood course through him and mingle with Vera’s and it gives him the best high he’s had in a while. Makes him light headed and gives him a huge sense of power.

He thrusts brutally into Ivan until he’s suddenly pushed away and turned around and spread onto the dining table, crystal glasses crashing to the floor, “Don’t think you’re the only one who can give a good fuck,” Ivan hisses into his ear as he buries himself deeply into Mitchell. 

“Hell!” the younger vampire groans, welcoming the pain, accommodating fast and grabbing Ivan by the neck to pull him over, to suck more of that energizing blood out of him. 

“No,” Ivan declines but pounds harshly into that gorgeous body, fisting Mitchell’s rigid hard on. “Next time,” he grins mischievously. 

“Bastard!” Mitchell hisses back and reaches for the dead judge. He doesn’t want to come without his mouth full of blood and so he settles for the cold liquid instead. He spits it out immediately though, coughing, retching, feeling himself shrink.

Ivan laughs loudly, “Child,” he teases and pushes the dead body away. The stare Mitchell gives him with human eyes makes him laugh even more, drilling his hard on into that young, hungry body, “You have so much to learn,” he pants, holding out his wrist towards Mitchell, panting and chuckling.

“Fuck you!” Mitchell grabs for that forearm anyway and bites with so much force, it lets Ivan stop for a moment. 

“Hot little bitch,” he then moans and bends down to thrust his own fangs into Mitchell’s well toned chest, ripping his blood and dirt soaked shirt off him. _Delicious!_ He thinks as he finishes them off, not allowing any words to get into the way of what he knows is going to be a remarkable orgasm.

After being without proper feeding for what felt like an eternity, even though it only were a few days, this is like a true feast. Mitchell gulps Ivan’s blood down greedily as he gets pounded mercilessly on the hardwood table. He holds the other vampire’s arm fiercely in place while he rips at his own cock with his other hand. 

Being fed from in return had come as a bit of another shock to him but he doesn’t mind. “Fuck Ivan, come on! Harder! I’m no fucking girl!” he urges his partner on. Needing the urgency, needing the inhuman power, needing the thrill between all this chaos. 

When he feels his peak building up in his balls, he lets go of Ivan’s wrist and holds it over his face, letting the blood dribble all over it, licking it of his lips and he pants and writhes beneath Ivan.

The much older vampire is completely lost in the youngster’s actions. They turn him on beyond anything he’s had since a long time. Those agile muscles are gripping his dick vice like and he feels an overwhelming orgasm being pulled out of him as he watches Mitchell getting drunk from his ancient blood. 

He rams his cock inside one last time and as he feels the other’s come erupt out of that gorgeous cock, he uncharacteristically collapses on top of Mitchell.

“We’re very strange creatures,” the young vampire chuckles hoarsely after a few moments, pushing Ivan off him, sitting up. The fresh blood making him feel alive and renewed and ready for new adventures. 

“Indeed we are,” Ivan smirks back, pulling on his trousers and tugging himself away, looking at Mitchell with what he hopes isn’t a too fond glance. 

“So that was my payment for the lift back then?” Mitchell winks as he hops from the table, taking his gun from the floor and walking stark naked towards his room, glad he still has his favourite blue striped suit left in one piece.

“I gotta think about that,” Ivan murmurs, admiring the firm, muscular backside as Mitchell walks away. “What’s with all the bodies?” he calls as he lights a cigarette. 

Mitchell swiftly wipes himself clean with a wash cloth and gets dressed in a blur, gathering his things, throwing them into his suitcase, being very careful with his tuxedo though. 

“They’re none of our business, aren’t they?” he looks up as he notices Ivan in the doorway, staring at him.

“No, they are not.” He holds out his lighter for Mitchell to lighten his own smoke. 

“The one bloodless carcass is just one more riddle between all the other dead bodies … “ Mitchell slicks back his hair so it will stay in one place at least for a while. “If they’ll find them at all … “

“Indeed.” Ivan doesn’t give such things any thoughts anymore. It’s just below him, unless it is absolutely necessary for him to cover his tracks. 

“Let’s go then.” 

Ivan looks him up and down. Nothing reminds of the deadly vampire from just moments ago. The very well tailored suit hugging that perfect body nicely, the cravat hiding that long, slender neck, the modern fashioned sunglasses those intense, expressive eyes. 

_Definitely going to play with you again._ He thinks as he nods and leads the way out of the deadly mansion and towards his boat.

F I N or Fin of Prologue to Somewhere I belong


End file.
